Financial software applications typically include functionality to account for one or more assets owned by an owner. Images (e.g., pictures) of an asset may be used to manage financial issues associated with the asset of the owner in a financial application. For example, an insurance agent may use a picture of a car involved in an accident to substantiate the amount of damage the car sustained in the accident. As another example, an accountant may use a picture of a yacht owned by a client, for whom the accountant is performing tax preparation services, so that the condition and value of the yacht may be substantiated. When an image of an object is generated, the image may be manually uploaded and associated with the appropriate asset in the financial application.